


Wrong Side of Paradise

by Homosexualheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AngstyAF, Cheating, F/F, G!pLexa(The 100), Pregnant Clarke, You Have Been Warned, clexababy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexualheda/pseuds/Homosexualheda
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are married. One day Clarke comes to Lexa’s work to surprise her and gets a surprise of her own.OrThe one where Clarke walks in on Lexa having an affair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going.  
> I wrote this piece in like 4 hours.  
> There might be more than one chapter. There might not be. Who knows.  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)

Clarke Griffin-Woods was excited. No scratch that three floors ago she was excited, but now she was ecstatic. She bounced in the balls of her feet, an already opened envelope in one hand and an unopened bottle of sparkling cider in the other.

Clarke was on an elevator waiting for the little numbers to say “14”. That was the floor her wife worked on and although she was coming unannounced, Clarke knew Lexa would be excited to. When the door finally opened, followed by a female voice saying “Fourteenth floor: Woods, Branson and Pine Law firm,” Clarke rushed out and into the main lobby of her wife’s law firm. The main receptionist looked up and smiled at Clarke, Maya had worked at the firm for about a year now and knew not to go ask Lexa if it was ok for Clarke to come on back, into the main offices.

Clarke smiled back but then quickened her pace. She stopped a few feet away from her wife’s office door and composed herself she want ted to surprise Lexa and she knew Lexa could read her emotions better than anyone else.

When Clarke grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, she expected to see Lex sitting at her desk, papers strewn around and her hair in that cute messy bun she puts it in when she’s working on something tough. What Clarke came face to face with however was none of those things, except Lexa’s hair was in a bun. She was also dick deep in her assistant, Costia DiMarco. Judging by the lewd sounds coming from both girls, Costia was draped over Lexa’s desk her eyes closed and mouth open practically screaming out in pleasure as Lexa pounded into her incessantly also letting out a few groans of pleasure, they clearly hadn’t noticed Clarke’s presence.

Then the bottle of cider slipped out of Clarke’s hand. It shattered on the ground, so loud it sounded like a bomb. But Clarke couldn’t hear it, she didn’t hear anything. She was numb, standing there looking at her wife fucking someone else, unable to move or say anything. The envelope was the next thing to drop, Clarke wanted to collapse and sob. She also wanted to kill Costia and/or Lexa, but most of all she wanted to run. Run away from this mess. She knew it wasn’t the best thing to do but that didn’t matter cause at this moment she couldn’t breathe or speak.

When the bottle had dropped, Lexa’s eyes snapped up, fear evident in her forest green eyes when she saw Clarke standing there staring at her. Lexa looked back at Costia , then at Clarke then to the bottle and finally to the envelope, she knew what it was. It was test results from Clarke’s last appointment with her doctor.

Clarke and Lexa stared at each others for a few moments before Clarke snapped back into her body. “N-no.” Clarke shook her head, again and again and again. Her vision started to haze up and then tears were streaming down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and ran. She had probably never ran in her whole entire life until now and she didn’t stop until she was in the elevator where she collapsed. Heaving and sobbing. Gasping for air, clutching her side. Her head throbbed and her lungs ached. Her heart felt heavy and the tears wouldn’t stop. _This can’t be happening,_ she thought. No this was all just a sick dream and she just needed to wake up. She pinched herself, squeezing the pale flesh of her wrist harder, harder. Her nails dig into her skin drawing blood but Clarke felt like she couldn’t feel it, she only felt the cool elevator wall digging into her back, she only heard the elevator ding, then ding again and again, until finally she stood up, exited the elevator and found herself in the parking garage.

She didn’t remember where she parked her car. Was it row E? Row B? She honest to god didn’t know where her car was right now.

So she began walking up and down the aisles until finally she found her blue leaf parked in aisle C. By the time she reached her car she was way passed her sadness and so far into anger that she was seeing red. She threw her bag into the back seat then jammed her keys into the ignition. Her car engine reved, and she slammed her door. Clarke didn’t have control at this point, rage was licking her insides boiling up and over her brain fogging it up until she was screaming and pounding on the wheel, that’s when the tears started again, wet, hot, crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her blouse. _No no no no no_ , was the only thing that went through her head. Then her hand found the horn and she pressed down so hard her palm started to sting. She pressed down for so long, how long? She didn’t know a minute. Two maybe.

Clarke finally pulled her hand away, wiped off her tears and grabbed her phone.

 **Clarkey** \- Meet me at my house in twenty minutes, bring Raven.

 **Baby Blake** \- um ok. you gonna tell me what this is about or??

Clarke didn’t reply, instead she switched from messages to contacts scrolling down to the name she had added into her phone almost ten years ago. _**Lexa <3**_.

She clicked into the contact, pressed edit and scrolled all the way to the bottom. Do you wish to block this caller? _Fuck yes_ , Clarke thought pressing yes. She switched to her music next and clicked her favorites playlist.

She sat there in the parking lot for a bit longer listening to her favorite songs, a hand in her stomach. “We’ll be ok, we don’t need that cheating bitch. Oh wait can I say bitch around a fetus?,” Clarke shrugged, smiling a bit. Then she backed up and left the parking lot, one hand on the steering wheel the other still on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes home and talks with Octavia and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the first chapter, and probably a lot of mistakes.  
> Oops.  
>  Thanks for all the positive feedback on chapter one!   
> -Kia<3

When Clarke got home, both Octavia and Raven were sitting on her porch waiting. Octavia was the first to get up, and walked over to Clarke who had just gotten out of her car.

 

“Why’d you ask us to come over?” Octavia asked arching her eyebrow curiously.

 

Clarke quickly gathered her things and looked up at Octavia then over at Raven, “I’ve got some news..” she trailed off and took a shuddering breath.

 

“Like good or bad?” Raven was standing by the two girls now and they began to walk inside the house.

 

“Both.” Clarke said sighing again and opening the door of her small blue and white house. The door opened to reveal a small foyer with shelves on one side and a door on the other that lead to the living room. Straight ahead of the door was a small staircase that led upstairs to the master bedroom and guest room. Clarke set down her bag, took off her shoes and gestured for the two other girls to follow her through the living room and into the kitchen.

 

Clarke grabbed some cups and started to boil water then took another deep breath and turned to O and Raven, who were sitting at the counter on black stools.

 

“I got a letter from my doctor today.”

 

Raven sighed exasperatedly, “You can’t start with that, makes us worry. Jesus Clarke.”

 

“If you hadn’t of cut me off then I could have finished my sentence. Anyway so I got a letter today from my doctor saying that my test results we got done a couple weeks ago were positive.”

 

“And this means?” Octavia wondered aloud.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Before Clarke had even finished her statement, Octavia and Raven had enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. “That’s great!” Raven exclaimed, she pulled away from the hug to look at Clarke and saw that tears falling down her cheeks. “Right? This is good news?”

 

“Well yes but that’s not all.” Clarke looked between the two girls, tears falling more rapidly now as she tried to think of how to phrase what she had to say. “I-I went to tell Lexa, and when I got there I-I” Clarke is cut off by a sob and she buries her face into Octavia who wraps her arms more tightly around her best friend.

 

“What is it Clarke? Was she not happy? Cause I can make her happy,” Raven says pounding her closed fist into her palm in a threatening way.

 

Clarke chuckles lightly then continues, “No. She-she doesn’t know. Cause when I got there she was with Costia. And they were....They were um.” She looks away biting her lip, she can’t bring herself to say it out loud, knowing it’ll cause her even more pain. Octavia and Raven look at Clarke confused. They both know Costia is Lexa’s assistant.

 

Octavia is the first one to figure it out, “No. She didn’t. She wouldn’t, she loves you Clarke. Are you sure that’s what you saw?”

 

“Yes O! I’m pretty sure I know what sex looks like.”

 

“Hey hey. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant. Ugh I don’t know what I meant. I’m sorry Clarke.” Octavia and Raven pull Clarke into another hug, but the tea kettle on the stove begins to steam and scream.

 

Clarke pulls away and turns to the stove. While Clarke makes the tea, Raven and Octavia sit back down. Then the doorbell rings, “Can one of you get that? It’s probably just someone at the wrong address.”

 

“Sure I’ll get it,” Raven says getting up and walking towards the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am finally updating. Took me long enough. 
> 
> I don’t even remember the last time I updated. Sorry for the wait, I know a lot of people have been dying to know what is gonna happen. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short. But that’s only because I’m so busy these days I can’t sit and write a bunch. I’m hoping the next chapter will be a bit longer- winter break is soon so I should have some free time.

Lexa Woods was the last person Raven Reyes expected to see when she opened Clarke’s front door.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lexa.” Raven growls after her moment of shock and perplexity was over.

“I’m here to talk to my wife.” Lexa practically spits out- it’s a known fact that Lexa doesn’t particularly like Raven. “Let me in. This is my house!” Lexa tried to push past Raven but she stands her ground, solid as a statue.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Clarke was sipping on her tea waiting for Raven to come back and tell her it was just Mary-Louise her suspicious neighbor coming to tell her of some random man she saw around the neighborhood, but the second she heard Raven say Lexa’s name she froze.

The next couple of seconds seemed to go in slow motion. Clarke dropped her cup and then she dropped. Octavia rushed to her side only to be pushed away by trembling hands. Clarke barely registered the fact that she was sitting in broken ceramic pieces and hot tea. She saw O’s mouth moving but she heard no words. There was a ringing in her ears and she felt like she had traveled back to when she was 15 and was getting the news that her father was found, dead.

Then slowly pain seeped into her brain. “Clarke. Clarke, hon look at me. Can you hear me.” Octavia snapped her fingers and Clarke’s big blue eyes finally met her’s, “There you are.” Octavia smiled a little but her smile faded to confusion when she didn’t see sadness in Clarke’s eyes. Instead she saw rage, the blonde’s pupils were blown and she looked like a war was raging on inside her beautiful brain.

Then in a flash Clarke stood so fast it was like she had super speed. And before Octavia was even off the floor Clarke was out the kitchen door.

When Clarke stomps into the foyer, Lexa and Raven are essentially wrestling. It’s clear Lexa has the upper hand, but the second she looks up and sees Clarke she pushes Raven hard against the wall and goes to her wife.

“Oh baby. Hi.” Lexa says putting an arm around Clarke’s waist and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Clarke is majorly confused. Lexa was just having sex with another woman and now she was acting like nothing happened. Clarke shook her head, of course her body wouldn’t follow her brain. Of course her body was buzzing with nerves like when her and Lexa went on their first date.

_No. No._ “No.” Clarke shakes her head furiously and pushes Lexa away. “You don’t get to come in here and act like nothing happened. You don’t get to act like we’re gonna be ok. C-cause were not ok Lexa. You can’t slap a bandaid over this and call it fine for now. I walked in on you with another woman. Costia! Of all people.”

“Baby. Come on don’t be that way.” Lexa pouts like a child. She’s playing with Clarke’s emotions and she knows just how to.

“You have five minutes to get the fuck out of here. Grab your shit and go. Get out. Don’t come back.” Clarke takes a step away from her wife. But Lexa isn’t moving she’s just standing there staring in disbelief. “Now! Or I swear to god, this fetus you decided to impregnate me with will think Channing Tatum is it’s father instead of you.”

Lexa has read the envelope Clarke dropped. She knew about the baby. But hearing the news from Clarke’s lips made it all the more real. Lexa smile/smirked, making her look slightly sinister. Then she turned on her heel rushed up the stairs and was back down in a few seconds, travel bag in hand. Right before she left she stepped close to Clarke and whispered, “This is my baby to. Don’t forget who has more money between the two on us. Try and keep it from me and hell will come your way.” And then after a light caress of Clarke’s not-really-there bump, Lexa was gone.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter wooo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short and might have spelling errors. Oh well.

_Two weeks later._

“I should have seen this coming.”

“What do you mean?” Raven turned to look at Clarke who stood by the stove stiring their dinner for the night.

It had been two weeks since the Lexa ordeal and both Raven and Octavia had stayed with Clarke. But Octavia had to go back home a week ago because while Lincoln was a great dad, him alone with the twins for more than a week was a recipe for disaster. So Raven decided that she would just move in, there wasn’t really anything tying her to her own apartment. After all Clarke had an extra room in her house that was unoccupied and would have remained unoccupied until the baby was born.

“I mean, all the signs were there.” She shrugged. “We’ve been falling out of love for a while now. Lexa became more angry and distant about a year ago. I thought I knew her well enough to know whenever something was bothering her. I thought maybe she just wanted a change so I-I.”

“Clarke, what did you do?” Raven didn’t question accusingly, just curiously.

“I stopped taking my birth control six months ago thinking maybe all our problems would be fixed with a baby.”

“Oh, Clarke.” Raven pulled Clarke into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have talked about it. Or I don’t know just been there.”

“I thought I was being crazy or irrational. Or self-centered?” Clarke shook her head.

Raven placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, “You are none of these things. Now let’s finish dinner.”

*****  
Clarke sits alone in a fancy restaurant tapping her foot against the floor about a week after her and Raven had talked. She’s waiting for her mom, who she’s hasn’t seen in over a year. Clarke is nervous she might not show up, they didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.

Abby finally walks into the restaurant and relief fills Clarke’s system. She stands to give her mom a quick hug. “Hi mom.”

“Hello Clarke, I didn’t expect to hear from you.” Abby smiles a tight smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah well I have some news that I figured you should hear from me in person.” Clarke shrugs and looks at the menu trying to hide her nervousness.

This piques Abby’s interest. “And what news would that be?”

Clarke looks up and stares directly into her moms eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Abby’s face changes through multiple emotions as Clarke waits for her response. When she does finally speak her face has settled on one emotion. Disappointment. “Oh Clarke, I thought I told you to be careful with Lexa. She is not the type of person you want to have kids with.”

Clarke is taken aback she knew her mom didn’t like Lexa but her mom knew she wanted kids and that she loved Lexa. Or rather did. Does? She doesn’t know. Clarke had thought her mom would be supportive of her.

“So you called me to meet to tell me your pregnant. There must be more than that? This was definitely something you could have told me over the phone.” Abby frowns a little.

Clarke clenches her fists. “No mom. That was the only reason. It’s pretty big news. I’m very excited.”

“Oh your keeping it.” Abby’s frown deepens. “And here I thought maybe you needed me to tell you of somewhere to get an abortion done. Shame. You are much to young to be having a child.”

“Excuse me! How dare you. I’m 26 not 15. I can make my own decisions and if I wasn’t going to keep this baby I wouldn’t come to you for advice.” Clarke stands, and knocks over her cup spilling water all over the table and shattering the glass. This drew the attention of most of the people in the restaurant. “I don’t even know why I even thought you would be understanding. Good bye mom. Don’t expect to hear from me anytime soon.”

Abby is left gaping at the back of her daughter as she stomps out the door.  
******  
Clarke’s first ultrasound comes along faster than she expected. She asked Raven to come with her but she cancelled last minute for an unknown reason.

Clarke had told her it was fine but really she was nervous. What if something went wrong? Clarke shook her head, nothing would be wrong she’s been feeling pretty good the last month, other than the occasional morning sickness. Which is normal for a pregnancy.

The ultrasound goes fairly smoothly until the nurse got quiet then excused herself from the room to “go get the doctor.”

Immediately Clarke began to panic.


End file.
